Forum:Inaccessible Chests
So... There's one above the stairs underneath Tartarus station, above the Tartarus sign. There are 2 more in that area, on the way into Wayward Pass, both on either side of a fence up on a high ledge. A silver one is beside one of the turrets that 'defend' Tartarus from the cave-area. Then, in Wayward Pass, right before you confront Steele for the second time, there are 2 more chests under a structure reminiscent of the ones that Claptrap (after being rescued) would open for you... So my question is, is this Gearbox's attempt to make a rudimentary platforming game? or is this just a neat inconspicuous way to rub it in the gamers' faces..? Jack Monkey Squat 03:56, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Those aren't inaccessible. Many in the town itself simply require good platforming (one of them I've only reached via grenade jumping, the one roughly above the bar, but I may have just been sucking at finding some spots to jump up). As for the ones before the Steele fight, I suspect you need to shoot the wooden popups before they time out in order to access those. -- Queue ::That's right, the ones before the Steele fight are opened by the number of popups you hit. There are eight popups: if you get 2 it opens the door to an ammo box; if you get 5 it opens the door to the white chest; if you get all 8 it opens the door to the red chest. There are green lights above the door to show how many popups you've hit. Outbackyak 13:32, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I was able to get the one under the tartarus station by jumping and grabbing and the one next to the turret by jumping on the wall off the rock ledge that connects to it.Aspade01 04:03, September 30, 2010 (UTC) tartarus = righthand side (descending) handrail to crossbeam, duck under, jump where overhead allows. line of de-fence (ha ha) jump is doable, i walked the entire line and back while being shot at (well mordy was being shot at) because i hadnt turned them on yet. grenade jumping comes in handy though it is not required. 04:36, September 30, 2010 (UTC) It seems to me that whoever made this DLC wanted to add some chests that the player has to actually think about getting to. The real questions is the consideration of risk/reward. Is it actually worth it to jump around all kinds of crazy places just to open one red chest when there's perfectly good items lying all over the floor in Crawmerax's lair? Also beating the DLC reveals it's own alternative rewards...YSoSrsCat 04:57, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Also handy is a second player with a low-level Sledge's Shotgun to boost you up to chests. Dotonehundred 05:35, October 1, 2010 (UTC) The chest locations/types in this DLC are one way you can tell that it wasn't made by gearbox. Darkside Studios (Who actually made the DLC for GBX) for some reason decided to inundate the DLC white chests. They're EVERYWHERE. And for some reason, they decided to make the red chests special, and therefore harder to get to...and they both still contain crap loot. However, checking the lockers is one thing to make sure to do. I was at Sanders Gorge, and after defeating General Knoxx...trap, I went into the room that opened and checked the lockers. Literally, every locker in the room contained a shield, class mod or gun. (I even found a firehawk, but mine was better so I didn't pick it up.) NOhara24 11:00, October 1, 2010 (UTC) You've got it right about the one above the tartarus sign, so far not found any that you cant jump/walk to while soloing. and yeah the lockers in the room after knoxx are MENTAL! decent rarity handgun/shield/class mod in EVERY SINGLE ONE, confirm? RK It is easy I mean the box above the tartarus station sign just search for the sign that says saftey fist jump there go to crouch and all way to end of that pilar and then just jump (don't run jump) the the box :The one in the stairwell that's up in the rafters is accessible. See my forum thread here. AtlasSoldier 13:59, October 1, 2010 (UTC) : :I too found weapons, cmod, or shields, in it seems like alot of the lockers in this DLC XBOX GT SinisterNobody 10:51, October 2, 2010 (UTC)